When Words Fail, Music Speaks Rewrite
by picklegirl7
Summary: Mai is going off to England for college, and after a fight with her boyfriend, it seems like the best place for her. Little did she know she would end up spending every day with Naru. Now with Mai's growing powers and the pressure of maybe saving Naru, she might explode. Join Mai as she deals with college life, relationships and her new job as a ghost hunter once again. Enjoy!
1. Talking to the Moon

**Welcome to the new and improved When Words Fail, Music Speaks! I'm really hoping you guys enjoy this one and are okay with this version. It's the same concept of the original with a song to each chapter, but I'm adding more details. One big change is that this is starting before the original and I'm going to slow down the NaruxMai until later in the story. Don't worry tho there will still be lots of cute moments in every chapter.**

"Mai you know I love you, but why do you have to go to college so far away. Isn't there any in Japan for you stupid ghost stuff." Mai's boyfriend asked, he never understood the whole ghost thing and hoped she would grow out of it before college.

"Not any good ones and it's not stupid, it's the reason I met my family," Mai said thinking back to her days at SPR.

"You're talking about Takigawa and Matsuzaki right," he said with a sigh, "You know they aren't your real family right, friends and family are two different things, Mai."

"Yes Elijah I know the difference but they have helped me out many different times, and makes them my family. I consider everyone who worked for SPR, my family."

"Even your old boss, the one who lied to everyone and then left leaving you without a job. If I ever met him I would kick his ass " Mai laughed at that already knowing how that would play out.

"If you tried to fight Naru one of two things would happen. One he would ignore you saying to was a waste of his time and energy. Or two he would glare at you before using his PK to hurt you. Then everyone would yell at him for using his energy so stupidly, so the outcome would probably be the first one." Mai smiled even if it hurt to think of Naru she was happy to know he was doing a little better in England. Gene has told Mai many times that Naru misses her, but she doesn't believe him.

"Well Mai I gotta go, Suzume asked me to help her study for her English final," Elijah gave Mai a kiss before rushing out the door to meet their friend.

"I wish he would just tell me the truth," sighed Mai.

You see Mais instincts are very good at picking up when people aren't telling the truth, and it seemed that's all Elijah and Suzume had been doing. Mai trusted them both but lately, she was starting to suspect something was up. Mai didn't want to just ask because she didn't want Elijah to think she didn't trust him, and she couldn't just look through his phone without feeling guilty. So all she did was sit down and continue writing her essay for her application to Cambridge University. After that, she emailed to Yasu and Madoka for a quick proofread before she would send it to the commission's committee.

Mai got up from her table and made her way to the kitchen, after a little digging she figured tea would be good for dinner. Lately, Mai had been busy working at the cafe, college applications, and boy drama to even remember to get groceries. Mai started the water and noticed her laptop ringing, she grabbed it and put it in the kitchen before answering the Skype call.

"Mai this essay is just amazing, if Martin doesn't accept you I might just have to kill him," Mai laughed at her friend.

"Thanks, Mado…." Before Mai could finish her sentence she was cut off by a very familiar voice.

"Can you please refrain from the murder of my father," Naru said coldly. "Also I don't think Mai's essay could even be close to murder level."

"Noll, do we have to work on your manners again." Madoka replied sharply before her voice became serious, "Mai, Yasu told me that you have been having some doubts about Elijah, what happened."

"Look Naru you haven't even read my essay so how can you say it's bad," Mai said sounding very annoyed.

"You're right Mai, I haven't read it, but I'm going to have Madoka email to me I can," He said making Mai very self-conscious, "Oh, and don't use me to avoid Madoka's questions."

Before Mai could answer she heard the tea kettle hissing, Mai muttered something about her tea being done and having to go before the call ended. She rushed over to the kettle, poured herself a glass, and placed herself in front of the TV. Mai sat comfortably watching an American show to work on her English when she heard a knock at her door. She answered and found no one but Elijah at her door drunker than ever. With a sigh, she put him on the couch and gave him some tea.

"I thought you two were just studying," Mai asked sounding slightly pissed.

"Don't get mad, we were, but then one thing led to another and we found ourselves at a club," Mai glared daggers at Elijah before he continued, " Come on Mai, we used to party all the time, it's not like like anything happened." Elijah waited for Mai to say something but she just looked at him with a mix of sadness and anger in her eyes. "Look, babe, I gotta piss, I'll be right back and I'll make it up to you."

Mai silently waited for Elijah when she saw his phone light up, curiously she grabbed her boyfriend's phone wondering who would text him this late at night.

 _Wow, tonight was fun, when are you gonna leave that boring bitch, so we can mess around whenever we want to. -Kisses Suzume_

 _PS Mai wasn't kidding when she said you were good._

Tears filled in Mai's eyes as she waited for something to say it was a joke, but nothing came. Elijah came running out of the bathroom as his phone fell to the floor, he tried to grab Mai but she pushed his hands away.

"10 months, I wasted 10 months of my life on you. I almost gave up my dream college to stay with you, and this is what you do. I've been nothing but honest and loving to you, and Suzume was one of my best friends. How could you do something like that and then come to my house." Tears poured out of Mai's eyes as she looked up at her boyfriend for the first time this conversation.

Elijah wiped the tears from her eyes, Mai didn't stop him, but only because she didn't have to energy to do so. He looked in her eyes contemplating what to say to fix this, but nothing could take the pain away from her.

"Do you remember when I first transferred from American," Mai nodded not understanding where he was going with this, "So you remember the day we first met in English class. I never paid attention because I already knew the language, but it was a mandatory class so I had to make it. Well, there was this girl in my class and one day she looked Mrs. Michi dead in the eye and told her she was wrong. I Looked up to read the board and she was right, now Mrs. Michi was flipping and I just couldn't stop laughing. She asked what was so funny and I translated the sentence she wrote, and then she kicked us both out of the room. I will never regret doing that because I met you that day." Mai laughed a little and Elijah gave a sad smile before continuing. "Mai I love you and only you, I lost sight of that, but thinking of how we met made me remember. You always state your mind and aren't afraid to tell people when they're wrong, but you're so kind and compassionate to everyone. I was drunk and I did something stupid, I let Suzume blur my love for you. Mai, please forgive me, I will never hurt you again."

Mai stared into Elijah's deep blue eyes, she remembered when she first saw them they reminded her of the ocean. At first glance, some would compare them to Narus, but his were darker and filled with hurt. While Elijah's were so clear with the light blue that shone through the darker blue. Mai fell in love with those eyes, part of her wanted to believe him, kiss him and tell him she loved him. The other part wanted to slap him and scream at him for making her love him and then breaking her like this. She was at a loss for words and broke their eye contact focusing on the floor. Finally, she decided she needs to say something, but she couldn't answer him not today, not now, not ever.

"Eli, you need to leave," Mai couldn't stop the tears as she pushed his hands away and opened the door. "You need to get out of here now and never come back. I...I loved you and I trusted you, how can I trust you after this. I can't even look at you right now, you aren't the Elijah I fell in love with, and I need you to get out of my house."

Elijah walked slowly out the door with tears falling now as well before he could say anything Mai shut the door and walked to her laptop. Call her petty but the first thing she did was set her relationship status as single and scroll through old pictures of her Eli. Somehow in between Facebook stalking him and Suzume, she grabbed the bottle of vodka from her kitchen. After a while of listening to breakup songs and drinking way too much, Mai noticed a message from the one and only narcissist himself.

 _Mai, I'm surprised, this is actually good. Nothing close to anything I could write, but Madoka was right. I would be shocked if my father doesn't accept you. Honestly, he will most likely want to study your powers first hand, so plan on the possibility of an internship. I know Madoka will convince him to put you on her, mine, and Lin's team, so don't worry about cultural differences. Now back to the essay I have a few suggestions, so message me when you wake up. -Oliver Davis_

 _WOO, HEy Naru that seems just great the sooner I can leave this country full of Shitty people the better. Did you know that Madoka told me to control my emotions because I could maybe cause a poltergeist? WEll haha, she was right because when I saw the messages wooa did my living drop a few degrees, AND when I was looking at Eli's Facebook I'm pretty sure my lamp started floating, but a little…. No a lot of alcoholic beverages stopped that. KK Naur talk to you later - MAIII_

Mai stared at her laptop blankly before she noticed Naru was calling her, she was tempted just not answer but something told her not to. Finally, she accepted the call and waited for Naru to bitch her out, and boy was she right.

"Mai are you an idiot, actually I know the answer to that, yes you are. You are very stupid. What were you thinking, because I don't think you were. Mai you're a small person and to drink that much could lead to alcohol poisoning," Mai drunkenly cut Naru off from his rant.

"Okay, Oliver, you're at a 5 and we need you to be at a 1 here. Now am I drunk? Yes….very, but I do know when to stop drinking. Plus a hangover is just another reason to skip work tomorrow because I know Elijah will go there, and I don't want to see him. Now I'm going to be rude and hang up the phone because I'm depresso and probably need an espresso, but I'll most like go to bed and get an espresso tomorrow."

With that Mai ended the call and stumbled to her room. She sat down on her bed and gazed up at the moon, it was moments like this when she could have her mom to tell her it was all gonna be okay.

"I don't get why everyone hurts me like this, Elijah, Naru. Why can't I just find someone to love me and really love me, not lie or tell me I love someone else. I just don't understand why everyone leaves me," Mai said to the sky above her, "but what would I know, I'm some fool talking to the moon."

I know you're somewhere out there

Somewhere far away

I want you back

I want you back

My neighbors think I'm crazy

But they don't understand

You're all I had

You're all I had

 _[Chorus:]_

At night when the stars light up my room

I sit by myself talking to the moon.

Trying to get to you

In hopes you're on the other side talking to me too.

Or am I a fool who sits alone talking to the moon?

Ohoooo...

I'm feeling like I'm famous

The talk of the town

They say I've gone mad

Yeah, I've gone mad

But they don't know what I know

Cause when the sun goes down

Someone's talking back

Yeah, they're talking back

Ohhh

 _[Chorus:]_

At night when the stars light up my room

I sit by myself talking to the moon.

Trying to get to you

In hopes you're on the other side talking to me too.

Or am I a fool who sits alone talking to the moon?

Ahh... Ahh... Ahh…

Do you ever hear me calling?

(Ahh... Ahh... Ahh...)

Oh ohh oh oh ohhh

'Cause every night I'm talking to the moon

Still trying to get to you

In hopes you're on the other side talking to me too

Or am I a fool who sits alone talking to the moon?

Ohoooo...

I know you're somewhere out there

Somewhere far away

 **Song is "Talking to the Moon" by Bruno Mars**

 **Lyinc-www .youtube watch?v=J9pXeziqdLc**

 **Well here's the first chapter of the rewrite, and I'm currently living for her. Also, let me know if you guys like having the lyrics at the end of the chapter because if not I probably will stop and just do a play list or something.**


	2. Sorry

**Okay, just so you guys know this is going to be a NaruxMai story, some people were confused on that so don't worry. I just want them to slowly grow feelings for each other and have those cringy moments because I'm sappy like that. Also, this chapter is going be told from Naru's POV.**

 **Sorry about waiting so long to upload but I've been really busy lately with work and back to school struggles. Tho I did get to see Gavin Degraw last night and it was so amazing, anyway hope you guys enjoy this fun filler chapter.**

Naru awoke to the sound of someone knocking, the door opened to reveal his dear mother Luella. She was smiling bigger than ever and Naru already knew what this conversation was going to be about. With a sigh, he braced for the never ending questions from his mother and boy was he right, but he was most always right.

"So Oliver, what is your relationship with this Mai girl?" Luella questioned.

"She worked for me in Japan, she was one of the most useful people on the Japan team."

"I can see why, but what do you personally think about her?"

Naru thought about it for a few seconds before answering, picking his words very carefully. He wouldn't want to give his mother any ideas, " Mai is a very kind hearted person who will throw herself into danger to protect anyone. She's very stubborn and will always stand up for what she believes is right. Even with her past, she's friendly to everyone and she tries not to dwell on her childhood."

"What happened when she was younger?" Luella asked worriedly.

"Her father died when Mai was very little, and then later in her childhood her mother also died. She had a teacher that helped her out, but by high school, Mai was living by herself. After my case at her school, her principal told me about it, and I offered her a job to help her out."

"So she was the girl broke your camera?" Luella thought before continuing, "I always wondered why you paid an assistant so much, but know I understand. That was very kind of you Noll, have you talked to her lately?"

"Me and Madoka proofread her application and helped with the scholarship information. I know Madoka talks to her daily since her breakup a few months ago, and I believe she's planning a trip to go see Mai and the rest of SPR."

"That sounds great, it would be a good time for your father and I to meet our new transfer student, she will be staying with us the summer before school starts."

"What Mai?" Naru asked completely shocked.

"Why of course, Madoka told me so much about her it would just be weird for her to stay with a different family. So I thought we had to go as well, did I forget to tell you about this sooner? Now it's mandatory for you for you to go as well, you need to meet her too."

"But I already know her what's the point of meeting her again?"

"It's a good thing to start fresh, and it would also be good for you to plan a dinner or something with your old team. Well, Madoka already planned it, but you have to go." Before Naru could object Luella continued again, "There's no getting out of this, you're going and that's final."

Naru left his parent's house for his apartment in a very unhappy mood. Now it wasn't that he hated the idea of seeing his team again, it was the fact that Madoka planned the whole trip. She even gave him an itinerary for the whole night. First, they meet a the hotel, then eat some restaurant, and finally, end the night at a karaoke club.

Naru unlocked his door and made his way to his room to pack his things, something told him he was really going to hate this trip. Not only would he get behind in his work, he wouldn't have any time to work on his book either. After he finished packing he went to his office to try and work on his book, but he just couldn't focus. He just moved into his apartment and it was far too messy for him to focus on anything else. He already finished unpacking his bedroom, living room, and kitchen but he completely forgot about his office. After he was finished unpacking, he looked at the spare room down the hall and wondered what to do with it. The only reason he got this apartment was it was right next to Cambridge, and he didn't want such a long ride to work.

* * *

Naru woke up to the sound of his alarm going off at around 5, he tiredly made his way into the bathroom to get ready. After he was dressed and ready for the day, he went into the kitchen to start his tea. One thing he was looking forward to was somehow getting some of Mai's tea. Once his tea was done he picked out a book to read until his mother arrived. Naru was about halfway into his book when he heard the knock, he let his mother in before grabbing his suitcase.

"So Noll, how are you going to con Mai into making you tea," Madoka asked jokingly.

"Now who said I was going to have Mai make me tea?"

"Come on Noll, you ordered for tea every 2 hours like clockwork."

"I highly doubt you kept track of how often I asked for tea."

"We counted, and you didn't ask. Asking would involve a question, Mai tea is an order."

Before Naru could continue his bickering they arrived at the airport. After going through customs and stopping for food they reached their dock. Taking a seat they made small talk before finally getting on the plane. Naru sighed when Madoka took the seat next to him, there went his peace and quiet.

The plane 12-hour plane ride was Narus personal hell, the only time Madoka stopped talking was when she took a 2-hour nap. 5/6ths of his ride was Naru trying to read while Madoka discussed Mai with his mother. Naru found himself listening when Madoka talked about Mai and her ex.

Madoka explained how he hasn't left Mai alone since and has been trying to win her back with gifts. She seemed really worried about Mai taking him back, she said Mai wasn't able to eat for a week after the breakup. Naru found himself growing very mad at the thought of someone hurting Mai that much, and why wasn't Mai told him about any of this. It wasn't like he wasn't speaking to her like before, it was mostly school talk but he was there for her if she needed someone. He really hoped she knew that, but then again she was going to be his student and coworker soon. She probably wouldn't want to discuss that with her teacher.

Just as the plane was landing a strange thought went through Naru's mind, which he quickly pushed away. He stepped off the plane and into the Japanese airport taking in the familiar sent of Japan. Once he made to his hotel room he unpacked and made his way to the lobby for the awkward night ahead. Tonight he and his parents were meeting Mai for dinner, and he already knew his mother had ideas of a relationship. Naru didn't know what exactly Madoka told his mother, but whatever it was made her hope.

* * *

Once they picked up Mai, they headed to a fancy Japanese restaurant called Narisawa. Naru could easily tell how uncomfortable Mai felt, and silently cursed his mother for picking this restaurant. They took their seats at the table and Luella made sure he sat next to Mai, she could be quite annoying sometimes.

"So Mai, I must say I've very excited about you staying with us this summer," Luella looked up from the menu before continuing, "Do you have everything packed for next week, and Madoka is flying back with you right?"

"Thank you so much for letting me stay with guys, it's very sweet of you," Mai smiled brightly, "As Far as packing I'm mostly packed just little things here and there, and yup me and Madoka are going to be hotel roomies for a week."

"What do you mean, why aren't you staying at your apartment?" Naru questioned glancing over to Mai.

"Well my lease expired yesterday and if I wanted to stay for another week I would have to pay for a whole nother month, so Madoka said I could just room with her."

"Well Mai, how is your English, do you have a tutor helping you?" Martin asked.

"Yes my ex-boyfriend was originally from America, so he's been helping me out a lot." Luella rose an eyebrow at the mention of Elijah.

"Are you still keeping in touch with him?" Naru asked surprisingly.

"Well yeah, we're trying to be just friends, but it's really difficult," Mai sighed before continuing, "I think distance is the best thing for us, but he's already planning a trip once I get settled into my dorm."

"Dorm?" Luella questioned unknowingly cutting Naru off, "If you work for BSPR you have to live outside of campus, some formality or something weird like that."

"Oh, I guess I start looking for apartments when I get to England," Naru could tell Mai was worried about the apartment but it seemed to go over his parent's heads. He didn't know if Mai would be able to afford an apartment, and he knew she wouldn't let anyone else pay for her rent. He slightly was thinking of ways to help Mai without insulting her.

The rest of dinner went by fast with small talk and before he knew it they were making their way to the exit. He saw his mother begging his father for something, and when he heard his father's sigh he knew she had won.

"Well kids it's been fun, but I think me and Martin are going to do a little sightseeing," she linked her arm in Martins before smiling at Naru, "Oliver be a dear and accompany Mai back to the hotel."

Naru and Mai slowly made their way to the train station in silence, as Mai dragged her feet along the pavement she tripped and fell to the ground. Naru quickly caught her just in time and pulled her into his arms. He quickly let her go when and noticed the slight blush on her face.

"Still as clumsy as ever I see," Naru smiled at her slightly before continuing, "It's safe to say I'll have to start saving you again."

"Hey, you jerk I'm perfectly capable of saving myself."

"Says the girl who just about fell onto the ground," Naru staggered slightly causing Mai look at him, "Mai I need to ask you something?"

"Ummm okay, whats up?"

"Are you dating Elijah again?"

Mai froze and brought her eyes to meet Narus, "N-no, he wants to, but I told him we should try being friends."

"Mai, why didn't you tell me that you weren't eating?"

"I just didn't think you would care."

"Why would you think I would care about you being in pain and being so hurt."

"Well, I'm sorry Naru I didn't see you as the person who would care about other peoples relationships and feelings."

"What do you think of me, that I'm some kind of senseless asshole," Naru looked at Mai before adding, "I care when people treat you bad Mai, is that so hard to believe."

"Are you serious, did you forget everything that happened, I believe remembering you not giving a shit about me. You know what Naru I don't need an escort back to the hotel."

Before Naru could comprehend everything Mai said she was already walking away. Naru tried to catch up with Mai, but he quickly made it just in time to see the train doors shut right before Mai stepped inside. Naru cursed to himself before taking a seat waiting for the next train.

"Get in a fight with your girlfriend?" asked a little old lady who sat down next to him.

"She's not my girlfriend but yes," Naru said sounding a little angrier than he expected.

"Seems like you care about her a lot, not many men go chasing after someone like that."|

"Well, she makes me do some crazy things."

"Love will do that to people."

* * *

Naru made it to the hotel and quickly made his way to Madoka's room and began pounding on the door. Mai opened the door sheepishly as Naru walked angrily into the room and began pacing.

"I get that you're a little mad, but are you stupid enough to walk by your at night. You could have gotten yourself hurt."

"Naru I live by myself, I walk myself home every day. I'm not some child who needs someone to watch over me."

"Mai when you go running off like that I worry that you'll do something stupid and I'll blame myself." Naru stepped closer to Mai and looked at her, "I can see how you would think I wouldn't care about you, I was young and stupid back then. I do care about you Mai and I always have." Naru took another step to Mai, "When I heard what Elijah did to you it made me so mad that someone could ever hurt you like that, but what me furious was the fact that I hurt you just like he did. Mai, I'm so sorry for hurting you and letting you down, I never stopped worrying about you while I was away. And," Just then Madoka walked into the room.

"Oh, umm, I'm sorry do you guys want me to leave?" she questioned looking at Mai.

"No I was just leaving," Naru said shortly before slipping out of the room.

"So what was that about, seemed pretty intense?" Madoka questioned.

"Oh it was nothing, but I'm really tired I think I'm gonna go to bed."

"Okay, I'm going to take a quick shower, good night Mai."

"Night."

Mai quickly jumped into bed and put her headphones on. She opened up her playlist and hit shuffle. Sorry by Sleeping With Sirens started playing, it's so weird how Spotify always plays the most relevant songs for her situations.

* * *

I've been thinking lately about you and me,

And all the questions left unanswered,

How it all could be.

And I hope you know,

You never left my head,

And if I ever let you down,

I'm sorry.

Whoa-oh

Oh NO NO NO!

Whoa-oh

I see you around here lately,

You smile brighter than you should.

And me I've been so lonely,

I'm glad you're doing good.

'Cause I can't forget,

The way it used to be,

And if I ever let you down,

Well I'm sorry.

Whoa-oh

No I can't let you go...

And you know that you can take all of me,

I swear I will be better than before,

So sing it back.

Whoa-oh

No I can't let you go

I'm sorry for the things I've done,

Things I've done.

I'm sorry for the man I was,

And how I treated you.

I'm sorry for the things I've done,

Things I've done.

I'm sorry for the man I was,

And how I treated you.

Whoa-oh

No I can't let you go...

And you know that you can take all of me,

I swear I will be better than before,

So sing it back.

Whoa-oh

No I can't let you go...

I've been thinking lately about you and me,

And all the questions left unanswered,

How it all could be.

And I hope you know,

You never left my head,

And if I ever let you down,

I'm sorry.

 **So I really wanted to use a Gavin Degraw song for this chapter, but I just couldn't find one that fit with the chapter. I'm going to use at least one in this story tho because he's so good and everyone needs to go listen to him.**


	3. Tequila

**Wow remember when I said I was going to update every other week….well I lied.**

Mai twisted back and forth awkwardly in her bed, as one would do if someone was trying to very forcefully get them up. Madoka stood next to Mais bed as she quickly grew annoyed at her current situation. Finally, she caved in and retreated to get assistance from an outside source. With a grin on his face, the eager monk grabbed the sleeping Mai and spun her around the room. With one unhappy but fully awake Mai the day was finally ready.

Mai finished getting dressed and ready for the day, then made her way down into the hotel lobby. Mai was confronted by all of SPR and was quickly informed of the plans for the day. First, the girls would go shopping while the guys went to the arcade, then would meet up for dinner. Mai wasn't really in the mood to go shopping so she lied to Madoka telling her she didn't feel well and wanted to sleep until dinner. Mai made her way back to her room zoning out as she walked, she didn't even the notice the person in front of her before it was too late. She gazed dazedly up at the person she hit and made out some very familiar blue eyes.

"Watch where you're going," Naru said getting very annoyed, "why aren't you with the others?"

"Don't want to go shopping," she signed, "well, can't afford to go shopping."

"I'm sure the others were planning to get you things as a going away present."

"Yeah, maybe, but it's too late now."

"Hey, Mai will you come with me to my hotel room for a bit," Naru calmly.

A blush covered Mai's cheeks as she nodded and began to follow behind Naru silently. Soon they were inside Naru's hotel room which was double the size of hers.

"Wow," Mai said looking around the room, your room is massive."

"Well, it's good that you enjoy it because we will be sharing it for a week."

"What do you mean?" Mai questioned shocked

"Well, it seems Madoka is needed back in England and my mother wants me to take a case while I'm here," Naru paused for a second, "so you will be staying here with me and helping me on the case."

"Oh, I get it so it's like one last case with SPR?"

"No, not exactly, it will just be me, you, and maybe Monk if we need him." Mai quietly listened to Naru as he explained more about the case to her.

Naru explained that a local cafe down the street has had lots of suspicious activities happening that have been affecting its business. Workers have claimed to see a young woman standing near one of the windows along with teacups being thrown across the cafe and sounds of a couple fighting when no one is there. Naru further noted that the cafe itself was very small and only had 3 rooms, a kitchen, bathroom, and seating area. After he finished explaining everything he grabbed his coat and headed for the door.

"Are you coming?"

"Coming?"

"To go look at the cafe," Naru sighed getting annoyed already.

"Oh yeah, sure," she said running up to Naru

Naru and Mai strolled awkwardly to the cafe in silence. Mai had a feeling that a solo case with Naru was going to give her one massive headache. Soon enough they reached the cafe and were met by a nice older lady. She looked to be in her late fifties with brown and gray hair mixed together.

"Hello, you must be Oliver and Mai correct," she asked, "my name is Wakako Kazama."

"Nice to meet you Ms. Wakako," Mai greeted kindly.

"Oh please dear please call me Kazama."

"Are you the one showing us on the tour?" Naru questioned from next to Mai.

"Yes I am, but my cafe is rather small so the tour won't take too long," Kazama looked at Naru before continuing, "the following the tour is an interview correct?"

"Yes, it is so we can learn a little more about the history of the cafe and any other experiences that we weren't informed of."

Kazama led the two around the kitchen and dining area explaining various phenomena that happen in both places. She explained that they would only be able to investigate when the cafe was closed but they could leave cameras up during the day. After the tour, they took a seat at one of the many tables and soon a young waitress brought out some tea out for them.

"Do you have any clue what this space was used for before it was a cafe?" Naru asked.

"Well, when I bought it from the bank it was a single bedroom apartment, just like the loft above it. I rented out the upper floor and turned this floor into a small cafe."

"Do you have any idea what happened to the previous owner?" Mai thought aloud.

"Well I know he also rented out the floors but he one day sold the building after one of his tenants when missing." Naru was quickly writing in his notebook as she talked.

"Strange," Mai muttered.

"You said that you rented the upper floor, has the tenant reported any strange activities as well?"

"No, and I even her asked her about it, she says she hasn't had anything strange happen at all."

"That will be all for now, me and Mai will be back tomorrow after close to begin our investigation."

Naru gathered his notebook and coat and made his way outside with Mai following behind him.

"Hey, Naru, why did you bring your coat it's not cold out."

"Well now it's not but since we are on our way to dinner then to where ever Madoka has planned it will be."

"Dinner, is it that late already?"

"It appears so."

Soon all of SPR was sitting at a big table in some random restaurant talking and bickering between themselves. Naru sat silently as Madoka talked with Lin while Mai and Yasuhara laughed with Ayako, John, and Monk. Masoko occasionally joined their conversation while she glanced up at Naru occasionally. Narus eyes, however, stayed glued on Mai laughing, talking, and being happy. He noted how much better she looked when she was smiling.

After dinner was over SPR made their way over to a bar just down the street before calling it a night. Naru once again watched Mai drinking and talking partly because he wanted to make sure she didn't drink too much, but truthfully it was because he just couldn't take his eyes off her. Just then he left someone sat down next to him and gazed at Mai as well.

"She's just gorgeous when she's smiling and laughing like that. Looking at her is like looking at a photo where everything in the background is blurred out but her," Naru nodded agreeing with the stranger sitting next to him, "you know her?"

Naru nodded.

"Yeah me too,"

Mai Finally looked over at Naru for the first time since dinner and when she saw what was sitting next to him her she was shocked. Monk and Ayako noticed and looked to see what Mai was staring at, sitting right next to Naru was Elijah. Yasu quickly gathered Mai to go do some shots with him at the bar.

Naru quickly connected the dots as to who the person sitting next to was and was quickly getting angry. His eyes connected with Lin's as he noticed his drink was starting to shake slightly.

"Go outside," Lin demanded and Naru didn't bother fighting with him

Naru was leaning against the wall outside the bar when he noticed a familiar girl walk up to him drunkenly. He sighed looking down at the girl who looked so happy earlier.

"Take me home," she asked quietly.

Naru grabbed her hand and walked back into the bar going up to Madoka, "I taking Mai back."

"Okay, Yasu this is all your fault, making her drink tequila," she glared at him.

"How was I supposed to know that was their drink, she doesn't tell me that stuff.

Naru lead Mai out of the bar never letting go of her hand, which didn't go unnoticed by Elijah who followed them out without anyone noticing what was happening.

"Where do you think you are taking her," he asked looking at Mai who grabbed onto the back of Naru's shirt.

"Back to our hotel room so she can get some sleep," Naru shot back not in the mood to deal with him after earlier.

"Our hotel room?" He laughed, "what are you her rebound?"

Naru heard Mai begin to cry and he felt anger growing again and started walking away once again.

"Come back here, I'm not letting you leave with her."

Naru felt his PK building up until a small hand touched his check and two tear-filled eyes met his, "Take me home." Naru nodded and this time no one stopped him.

Elijah watched silently as Naru lead Mai away remembering the hurt in her eyes, had he really lost her forever?

Naru looked over to Mai as they walked back, she was shaking slightly and was covered in goosebumps, "Mai are you cold?"

She shook her head but that didn't stop him from removing his coat and draping it over her shoulders, noticing how big it was on her. Once they reached Naru's hotel room he unlocked the door and took Mai over to his bed. She crawled into the bed and Naru covered her up and noticed how quickly she fell asleep.

"Mai what are you doing to me?"

Tequila by Dan + Shay

 _I ain't even drunk, I ain't even drunk_

 _And I'm thinking_

 _How I need your love, how I need your love_

 _Yeah, it sinks in_

 _When I taste Tequila, baby I still see ya_

 _Sorority t-shirt, the same one you wore when we were_

 _Sky high in Colorado, your lips pressed against the bottle_

 _Swearing on a bible, baby, I'd never leave ya_

 _I remember how bad I need ya, when I taste Tequila_

 _When I taste Tequila_

 **Lol sorry I haven't updated in months, but I'm gonna change up how I do songs now. I'm just gonna add a few versus and stuff now. Also I got to see Dan and Shay this weekend so I thought I should use a song from them from for this chapter.**


	4. To All the Boys I've Loved Before

**So Earlier today I watched this movie on Netflix called "To All the Boys I've Loved Before" and I decided to base this mini chapter on that. Don't worry the next chapter will be back to the main plot.**

Mai sat in her bedroom frantically writing the newest love letter for her personal collection. Besides the two already tucked away in her closet one more was sitting in her bed. After Mai had successfully finished writing her letter she skipped into her closet to collect the box. The box itself was her mother's, it was a lilac box with a black ribbon that tied around it. After she died it turned into her love letterbox.  
"There all done," Mai said pulling out the other letters.  
Each letter was written to a boy who Mai had a crush on that she just couldn't get over. The first one was for a guy named Logan Clay who was a transfer student who was in her class for a year. He sat two seats in front of her and seemed shy at first but was actually really funny and sweet once she got to know him. He went back home shortly after she started working at SPR

 _Dear Logan Clay,  
_ _Sometimes I can't think of going a day without talking to you. When I see you in class I can't help but smile because I know you are always there for me. You're so smart and caring always helping me with homework and explaining things to me. I also love when you smile, even though you say how much you hate it. I think I'm starting to fall in love with you. I'm writing you this letter because when I look at you with other girls it makes me sad, like your so special to me and I'm just a friend to you. I am also aware that sometime you will have to go home and I do hope we keep in touch when you do.  
_ _Love,  
_ _Mai._ __

Mai read the letter and couldn't help but laugh at her past self. He was the reason that this collection started and she didn't even love him. To Mai, he was just a friend who she did miss, and if she applies at Cambridge she was so gonna plan a trip to go visit him.

The next letter was the one that meant the most to her, some days she even thought about sending it to him. Maybe she would...if she knew where he even lived now. The letter was addressed to her ex-boss Oliver Davis and was the only one that was stained with teardrops.

 _Dear Naru,  
_ _It has been one week since you left and I still seem to be at a loss for words. Your words are like a curse running through my mind, "me or gene". I know the answer and I have known since that day. It's you, Oliver, it has always been you. I fell in love with the way you acted so cold, even though we all knew how nice you could be. You gave me a job, a family, and hope for the future. I hid the pain behind a smile, and it seemed like you were the only one who saw through it. We are similar in that sense, you hide your pain behind an emotionless mask, that only slipped on a few occasions. I was once told that you treated me differently than everyone else on the team, but I guess I'll never know if that's true or not. Truthfully I don't know if I will ever see you again and that scares me. In a matter of hours, I was told the man I love wasn't who he said he was, and that he would be leaving. I was also so scared that with you leaving I would lose my SPR family, and I don't think I can take it if that happens.  
_ _Naru please come back into my life, I miss you so much. Somedays I sit silently waiting for you to call out for tea, but I'm just met with more silence. It is pitiful that even know that you are gone I still can't picture my life without you. Oliver Davis, I love you.  
_ _Mai  
_

Even now Mai couldn't lie and had to admit she still hid feeling for Naru deep down in her heart. I seemed no matter how bad she wanted them to go away, they stayed there. She would be lying if she said even know that she didn't stay up at night wondering what Naru was doing or if he was happy.  
The final letter was written to a guy named Elijah he only recently moved to Japan from America and was in Mai's English class. They both got kicked out of class one day and have been talking since then.

 _Dear Eli,  
_ _I write this now and can't help but smile thinking about your dork of a face. When I talk to you it's like I get lost in your eyes. Elijah, you are such a truthful and loving person, and I could never picture you hurting anyone ever. I love clubbing with you and Suzume. She seems to be getting kind of jealous that we have been hanging out alone and going on "dates" as she says, but I'm sure she is just joking.  
_ _  
_ _Wow, we have been dating for two weeks and I am so happy. When I am with you it is like nothing can ever go wrong._

 _Mai_

Mai put the last of the letters into the box before returning it back into its spot in her closet. She knew it was dangerous keeping such personal things, but it's not like anyone would ever send them...right? 

**Alright Guys there is that little baby chapter and maybe if you guys liked it I could bring it back in a later chapter?**


	5. If I Loved You

**Hey guys so I recently started paying for premium for school and so I'm hoping that it will help with my writing as well. I hope you enjoy this story so far, and now back to the story.**

 **Also since you guys seemed to like that last chapter I just might bring it back in some later chapters.**

Mai woke up in one of the most comfortable beds she had ever slept in before and instantly didn't want to get up. Her eyes wandered around the room, and she quickly realized that it wasn't her and Madoka's, then her eyes notice something move slightly in the corner. Her eyes saw an unconscious Naru sleeping on a chair, looking somewhat uncomfortable. Mai wondered if he gave up his bed for her and then slept all night in that chair. If that was the case, then Mai felt quite sad, knowing how bad his neck was going to hurt. As quiet as she could be Mai tiptoed out of the room and towards the door. As carefully as she could, she opened the door and quickly made it to her own room. Sighing she knocked on the door and waited for Madoka to open the door. Once Mai was in her room she mumbled something about needing to take a shower and practically ran to the bathroom. Madoka just rolled her eyes and continued packing her bag for her plane ride later that day.  
Meanwhile, Naru sat quietly in his hotel room trying not to laugh at his future student's actions. Little to Mais knowledge Naru was wide awake and saw the brunettes failed attempt to sneak out without waking him. He thought about saying something to her but figured as they would be staying in the same hotel room until they finished the case that would be a bad idea.

Later that day Mai sat at the airport with SPR and their friends from England. There were around 15 minutes until they were supposed to head back to England, and she couldn't understand why she was so sad. She knew that she would see most of them again, but then she realized that in a few days it would be her who was leaving and she was scared about leaving her family.  
"Mai dear, why do you look so sad?" Luella questioned causing everyone to look at Mai.  
"I don't know, airports just make me sad," Mai answered fake smiling. Naru knew she was lying, but his mother seemed to believe her.  
"Hey, Mai will you run to the gift shop with me for a second," Madoka asked pulling Mai away from everyone before she could even respond. Once they were away, Modaka spoke up again, "So you stayed with Noll last night?"  
"Umm yeah I didn't have the room key, and I was kinda drunk, so he just let me stay in his room."  
"Did you sleep with him?" Makoda asked bluntly causing Mai to blush madly.  
"Excuse me," Mai asked shocked, "of course I didn't sleep with him. He put me in his bed, and he slept in the chair."  
Madoka laughed at Mai's reaction and silently hoped that her answer would change after staying with Naru. Soon Madoka was told to come back and say goodbye to her Japanese friends, that she missed so much and was on her way back to England. 

Mai and Naru leisurely made their way to the cafe and Naru could tell something was up with Mai. Soon Naru was ordering her to set up cameras and get temperature recordings for each room, Mai was thankful there were only 3 rooms. Mai returned to base and saw Naru deep in thought, so she took this moment to rest for a second on the couch.  
Mai dazily looked around and found herself in the same room as before, but it seemed much different. It looked like someone ones living room, a girl, there were heels by the door. She saw a young girl with bright curly red hair walk into the room fiddling with her makeup in the mirror. A few seconds later there was a loud knocking at the door, and she opened to find a man looking at her angrily, he walked past her and into the living room.  
"Why haven't you called me, I see you at the bar with some other guy, and you don't even bother to call me?" He said sounding desperate.  
"Why would I need too, it's not like your my boyfriend?"  
"That isn't fair, Maria I love you, why can't you just love me," he sounded irate.  
"I'm sorry Nick I just can't, now please get out."

"I get out, have you forgotten that I own this whole building, how about you get out," Nick began to charge at Maria and rose his hand to hit her, and Mai found herself violently pulled away from her dream from a voice that sounded like Naru.  
"Mai, I need you to wake up right now, or I jus…."  
Mai opened her eyes to see Naru looking down on her worried, but also slightly shocked. He nervously ran his hand through his hair and slide to the ground in front of the couch. There were a couple seconds of silence before Mai began explaining her dream to Naru, he just nodded to let her know that he heard her.  
"We should head back to the hotel," was all Naru said before silently getting up.  
The walk to the hotel room had once again been filled with silence, and Mai wished Monk was here so she could joke with someone about Naru going mute.  
"Whatever you're thinking about probably isn't as funny as you think it is," Naru said coldly shocking Mai.  
"Jerk," Mai said waiting for Naru to unlock the door before going into one of the most awkward nights of her life. 

_If I Loved You by Delta Rae_

 _But I don't love you, not like I want to_

 _I don't love you and that makes it hard_

 _And every morning, I see how you watch me_

 _And each night I know you feel it and it just breaks your heart_

 _But I don't love you, much as I want to_

 _I don't love you, no, it would be a lie_

 _And you deserve love, you're better than a good day_

 _And you'll find it, but just not in my eyes_

 _'Cause it ain't here love, no_

 _And it just breaks my heart_

 **Sorry about the short chapter, but I really love this song and I recommend it to all of you.**


	6. Better With You

**Damn it's been awhile and truly I'm not in the best mental state, but thats I guess why I'm picking back up this story.**

Mai sat down on the couch of their hotel room and she could hear Naru fumbling around in the bedroom. Her face reddened slightly at the thought of him changing in the next room, but she quickly turned the TV on to focus on something else in the meantime. She couldn't help but laugh some ghost hunting show was on, and she was shocked when Naru sat down next to her to watch it. It was weird for her in some ways but it also felt normal and almost comforting having him with her. Every once in awhile Naru would mumble about them being amateur and Mai had to agree with him. Soon Mai found herself getting kinda sleepy and before she even knew it she had fallen asleep. Her head resting on Naru as he continued watching tv before falling asleep himself.

Mai woke up to the sound of running water and someone knocking on the door. Sleepy she answered the door and found a cute boy around her age in a hotel uniform.  
"Hello," Mai questioned, "did you need something?"  
"Yes, sorry didn't mean to wake you, I was just delivering the room service that was ordered," he sounded somewhat nervous, "may I bring it in?"  
"Oh, of course, come right in," Mai said moving away from the door frame and into the kitchen and she hadn't even noticed the water shut off.  
"So are you and your boyfriend on vacation or?" the boy asked  
"We're here on work, and he's not.."  
"Mai," Naru said watching the girl quickly whip around to face him before addressing the hotel worker, "thank you but I can take it from here" Naru then began ushering the boy out of the room and shutting the door on him.  
"Naru, that was incredibly rude."  
"How I told him to thank you," he said the hint of a smile on his face, "now eat and get ready, I want this case done soon so I can get home."  
Mai rolled her eyes but did as she was told. She quickly ate her food, showered, and got dressed for the long day ahead. After a quick talk with Madoka, she finally was ready and found Naru writing in his journal at the table.  
"Mai will you sit for a second," Mai was confused but sat nonetheless.  
"I have requested that you not be scheduled for any of my classes during your time at Cambridge."

"Excuse me?" Mai found herself growing angry and also somewhat sad.  
"Calm down and let me explain before you get all angry and storm out." Mai didn't respond just glared at him letting him know to start talking.  
"The courses that I teach are mostly dealing with the basics of parapsychology, so you would already know everything in the classes. That also being said you are a member of Madoka's team for BSPR, the same team I'm on, and I don't want to deal with jealousy. I was also hoping to study your powers in great detail in my next book and my father has requested that you stay with me while in England to make that possible. Students are not allowed to live with their professors, for obvious reasons, so you cannot be my student."  
"Naru, I don't have to live with you, I already owe you so much,"  
"You don't owe me anything Mai, my mother insisted and has already begun furnishing your bedroom. Now I need to go to the library to look for some information, I'll meet you at the cafe at 8."

Naru had just finished gathering the information that he needed and began making his way to the cafe. His mind went back to the conversation he had with Mai earlier and the thoughts that were rushing through his head. He was truly very thankful Mai wouldn't be taking his classes because he couldn't deal with the fact that he somehow might have feelings for Mai. He had come to that conclusion during his time away from her and even found himself framing a picture of SPR on his desk. Part of him knew it was only so he could look up and see Mais smiling face once again. He thought about last night and how calm he felt just watching TV with her and the joy he felt when she had fallen asleep on him. Finally, he thought of watching her sleep on the couch and the sudden urge he felt to kiss her.  
Sighing he quickly and sent Monk the location of the cafe, he wanted this case closed tonight. Naru was already days behind in his work and Mai coming to England was surely going to be a distraction for him.  
Naru was the first to make it to the cafe, followed by Monk who was quickly told the plan, and lastly Mai. She was chatting with Monk while Naru finished reviewing his case file and Mai appeared to be talking to Monk about on last SPR in Japan drinking extravaganza. She seemed hesitant but finally agreed in the end. Naru cleared his throat to get the pair's attention.  
"The ghost that haunts this building is Maria, she was murdered by the former owner of the building and her spirit hasn't been able to pass on. Mai, you will exorcize the spirit and we will be here to assist. Afterward, Monk will cleanse the cafe and the case will be closed.  
After everything was set up Naru had Mai and Monk begin the cleansing. Mai called out the spirit of Maria and told her how after Nick killed her he was so struck with grief that he had killed himself. Maria confessed that he had secretly loved Nick but knew she couldn't be with him and that was holding her back. Soon after she had passed on free of her guilt of never telling Nick her true feelings. Afterward, Monk had cleansed the cafe one last time and the case was finally closed  
After Naru and Mai made it back to their hotel room Mai seemed slightly off and Naru wanted to know what the girl was thinking.  
"Mai," Naru said lightly turning her face toward him, "what's wrong?"  
"It's just so weird I've lived in Japan all my life and in a few days I'll be somewhere totally new and different," she looked Naru in the eyes, "truthfully I'm so scared what if BSPR doesn't like me or I can't make any new friends."  
Naru shocked even himself when he pulled her close and hugged her.  
"Mai everyone is going to love you, there isn't a soul who could hate you and if one does it is only because they wish they could be you. I know you're scared of leaving your new family but I promise you my mother already considers you apart of mine and she's only met you once."  
Naru lifted his head and kissed Mais forehead before letting her go.

 _Better With You by This Wild Life_

 _I'm better with you, you're better with me_

 _I still miss all our nights_

 _Even fights were all better with you_

 _You're better with me_

 _There is nobody else who can love me the way that you do_

 _Better than you_

 _I still miss all our days and the way you would carry me through_

 _I'll carry you too_

 _There is nobody else who could love you the way that I do_

 _Who can love you the way that I do?_

 _You filled my place with his embrace_

 _His touch was cold, you never came_

 _You filled a hole that's in my soul_

 _I wish you felt the same_

 **Now I'm gonna go back to crying about being dumped by a 20 year old man child with greasy hair, but you didn't need to know that.**


End file.
